A Dance To Her Heart
by CirqueDuSoleil1000
Summary: Time and Status have slowly ripped her away from me. But I'll show them all that I can win her back. Even if I have to dance her way back! Banana Shpeel. 1.


_**A/N: Hello, this is my first story I've written here ever! It is about that lovely couple from the original "Banana Shpeel". It's going to be tough because I saw the New York previews a few weeks ago, and they were written out. But I have some information on them. So, here's a go. I do not own "Banana Shpeel" or Katie/Emmett. **_

Emmett slowly and nervously walked down streets. He thought of himself as pathetic. He was only a singer and actor, no older than sixteen! I mean seriously, any young man with a proper dignity knew that they could impress a young lady through elite dance and rapid tapping of the heels and toes. And of course there were the perks; their spontaneous attitudes. Their sparkling suits and dresses of silver, gold and bronze. They all just seemed too perfect for him.

And then there was Katie. From the very beginning when Emmett had meet her, he knew that she would be the one. Since forever they've been friends, then after a while she had changed. She had started to hang out with the "sparkling diamonds" of the place, and ever since then there's been no word from her down his little nick of the city. But no matter what, he had always loved her.

And there he was with his old black tap shoes hanging off of his back like a homeless person on the go again and his hair done up all special and his best clothes he could twiddle out of his wardrobes and closets. He then took a deep breath and thought to himself, If it was so easy speaking to her and being friends since whenever, then why is it so hard to dance in front of her? Oh yeah, because your not just dancing in front of her, your dancing with her. And with her new friends! So don't screw it up!

Emmett had then reviewed all of the precise dance moves in his head for at least three minutes. He then sat down on a bench to lace up his tap shoes.

"Tap shoes", said a gruff voice from behind that could only belong to one of Shmelky's right-hand men, Wilson. Unfortunately he had scared him half to death. But of course like everything else, Wilson didn't care.

"Since when are you a dancer?" he asked. Now he'd surely been caught. How was he going to tell him when and why he started without it being in the Banana Shpeel Daily Times the next day--like the last time?

"Uh, I started dancing since that day at the place with the people." What the heck, he had asked himself. He looked up at Wilson who was already grinning and on the verge of hysterical laughter.

"Really, Emmett. I maybe young and bald, but I am not stupid," Wilson said. And to prove himself, he brought his head over to his ear and knocked on it making a hollow sound that even he could hear.

"Okay, I'm young and bald and not very stupid." Ah, Wilson and his improvised vaudeville acts. They had always made Emmett laugh since they were kids. "But seriously, tell me why you started." Ah, crap.

"Nothing . . .", he said stubbornly. But that didn't stop Wilson from full out laughing and rolling on the ground, gasping for air. When he had finally settled down, he decided to smother him.

"Little Man, its completely obvious that it's Katie!", he yelled. Not that anyone would hear him, the citizens were in the club having a swell old time. Wilson grabbed Emmett's wrists and pulled him up, twisted him around and kicked his butt in the direction of the club-- Vaudeville style!

"You better dance your way into her heart or I will be extremely mad!" As if he isn't already!

****

He wiped the fog off of the club's windows and he could see everyone dancing their hearts out and having the time of their lives. And oh, how he wished he could be a part of it. But that was when he remembered what he was there for. To get back with Katie.

It better be worth it. he said to himself before opening the mahogany door and in with the rest of the crowd.

**A/N: Wow, I just realized something. This is the first "Banana Shpeel" story up here. How about that. Banana Shpeel officially opens on April 29, 2010 and I will sure see it when I get the chance, I loved the previews! Anyway, I'm thinking of making this into a two or three-shot. **


End file.
